1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for controlling the start and the end of a cycle of injection of fuel into the cylinder of a diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices where the start of injection cycles and the end of injection cycles are both controlled by hydraulic means are known, for example from French Pat. No. 7,931,353 filed on Dec. 14, 1979, in the name of the present applicant under the title "Fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine". This known system uses a first slide valve for controlling the start of injection and a second slide valve for controlling the end of injection.
The control of these two slide valves is insured by means of micro-electrovalves tripped by an electronic computer.
Experience has shown that this known device operates satisfactorily but has the disadvantage of taking up a large amount of space, while requiring an entirely different arrangement of the injection elements as a whole from that of the conventional devices.